KO
by Euregatto
Summary: Stark hasn't slept in days. Harribel decides to investigate why. The Espada are terrorfied of Stark's bad mood...yes, even Ulquiorra. Lilynette's an idiot: "Do you think he has his period?" /For my cousins/ StarkHarri


**KO**

Stark's glare was starting to burn a hole into Harribel's forehead. She folded her arms over her chest, "What happened to you? You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I haven't," Stark scolded his reply without breaking his gaze away from her.

"And why not?"

"You don't need to know my reason."

"Excuse me for being ever so slightly concerned."

"You're excused."

Grimmjow leaned towards Szayel, "Someone didn't have their coffee this morning." Szayel sniggered a response.

Stark shot them both a death glare, "Which one of you do I have to kill first?"

Grimmjow and Szayel pointed to each other, then quickly diverted their fingers at Ulquiorra. The 4th didn't seem to care about them.

"Didn't think so," Stark instantly rose from the table, "Screw this! Aizen's taking forever. Someone fill me in on the details of this meeting via aftermath."

"If no one's scared to go into your room," Arroniero mentioned. Stark arched an eyebrow, "So who's going to be the unlucky sap with enough balls to risk their life disturbing me?"

All eyes landed on Harribel. (Even Ulquiorra's)

She flicked her stare around at them, "Sell outs."

Stark furrowed his brow, "...Well then--majority rules." He stalked out of them meeting room.

* * *

Harribel knocked on the door. Unlike the cowards who call themselves Espada, she wasn't afraid of Stark.

But she had never seen him so pissed off before. And Stark not sleeping? Total Blasphemy. Something was defanetly wrong.

"Stark?"

"Bel Bel!" The doors split open and Lilynette came flying out--she clung to Harribel's waiste, "Good thing you came! It's Stark! He fell asleep and won't wake up!"

"Hm?"

"I think he's dead!"

"Snap out of it! If he was dead do you think you'd be here right now?"

"Well..." Lilynette stared over her shoulder into the dark room, "Do you think he has his period?"

Harribel wagged her head at how air-minded the 2nd Half Fraccion was. She strode into the room, Lilynette clutching onto her sleeve.

"Stark?" Harribel noticed him curled up on the bed, "You OK?"

He didn't reply, so he was sleeping. She tapped his cheek, "Starky? Hello? Wake up." He suddenly flipped onto his back and stared up at her, "What?"

Lilynette ducked behind the brave Espada, quaking madly.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Nope. I was thinking and completely blocking off the outside world. Even Lilynette."

"So you were ignoring yourself? Or just sleeping?"

"I wasn't sleeping," his voice was stern and unwavering, "What did you come here for, anyway?"

"If I recall correctly, you wanted me to fill you in on the details of the meeting."

"Meh, I don't care anymore. Was it important?"

"Not at all. Just the little stuff going on around Las Noches..."

"Whoopie-freakin'-doo, I don't care," Stark scoffed, "Lilynette!"

She jumped out from behind Harribel, "Hai?!"

"Out."

"Stark--"

"Now!"

Lilynette quickly bolted out the room. Stark and Harribel didn't move again until the doors slammed shut. "What's your problem?" Harribel asked, slightly offended.

"My problem?" He mused, "Why, dear Harribel, I don't have a problem. I'm just pissed off."

"At what?"

Stark sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, "At you."

Harribel was taken aback, "What the frigg did I do?"

"You chose him over me," Stark jabbed his finger at her, "If you really must know."

She furrowed her brow, "What? Chose who over you?"

"That damned Aizen! I know you have a secret love life with him!"

"What the hell?! Stark, what the **hell **could possibly make you think that?!"

"So it isn't true?"

"What isn't true?!"

The Primera stood so he was directly in front of her, "Nnoitra was spreading rumors about you. I didn't know if they were true or not... I didn't want them to be."

"So why are you so upset?" She titled her head slightly, "Hm?"

"Because I wanted you, and I wasn't willing to let anyone else get you before me."

Harribel studied his pale blue eyes for a moment, "Stark..." But she didn't know what else to say. She wrapped her arms around him instead, "Ignore the screaming."

"Eh?" He arched an eyebrow down at her. She briskly released him and wandered out the door without so much as a good-bye.

Stark knew she would be back, anyway.

* * *

Nnoitra's cries of pain echoed through the darkness of Las Noches.

Stark rolled over and fell back asleep.


End file.
